I'll Be Missing You
by poegrrll
Summary: Logan leaves Remy for something important but they're both thinking of the other one.


Title :I'll be Missing You  
Author: Poe  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer Logan nor Remy does not belong to me!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! How I wish  
they did. They belong to Marvel .I'm not getting any money from this so please  
don't sue me!! All I have is my girl & I really don't want to give her up  
Category Wolverine & Gambit  
Archive Yes please but let me know where I can find it Thankee!  
Dedicated to my grrl Dame/Nikki love ya bunches grrl!!!  
This is my first ever Logan & Remy story so please give me yer honest opinion OK  
thanks!

REMY It was a beautiful but cold star lit night at the Xavier Institute for  
Gifted Youngsters in Westchester a lone figure stood in the cold on the roof. He  
grabbed his trench coat even tighter around his lilith body and sighed. He took  
out a cigarette & lit a match his hands trembling from the biting cold. Orroro  
had told him that Logan was gone this morning and being that no one knew about  
this affair he felt completely alone.

Loneliness was not an emotion that Remy did not like. He had been alone for most  
of his childhood until Jean Luc had found him picking his pocket .From that  
moment on Remy thought he had a family until he found out that he was a mutant  
then he found another family. Now the love of his life was gone and he didn't  
know where he went nor how long he would be gone. His empathy had tried to find  
his lover but to no avail when Logan did not want to be found he could shut his  
mind quicker then he can close his heart.

He heard the wind begin to blow again and a soft landing behind him ."Evenin  
Stormy." he said not turning to the gorgeous black Goddess who was coming up  
behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and did not want her to see the unshed  
tears in his demon eyes. The Goddess whispered his name "Remy my brother what is  
wrong?"

He turned to her his body relaxed "Nothin Chere just wanted to get out of the  
mansion for a while. You know how Remy is." he lied to her. She sighed then nodded  
knowing full well that he was hiding something from her and she respected that  
right to his privacy. "If you should need to talk to me my brother I will be here  
all you have to do is ask."

He nodded & smiled as the Wind Rider took her leave of him. Looking to the empty skies and shuddered wishing against wish that his arms were Logan's arms around him keeping him warm. The Canuck had always kept him warm even on the darkest night, kept him safe. An empathic thought rose from his mind *Oh Mon Chere I miss you. I hope you come home soon where ever you are. Love you." He got off the roof and went to Logan's room determined to let  
his smells drift him off to sleep

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Logan: He had gotten on his bike early even before the little early bird known  
as Remy had awoken .He couldn't stand leaving his lover's warmth but this was  
important. It was time to send his respects up to Silver Fox & in order to do  
that he would have to leave for the cabin....alone. Alone what a fucking word!  
The feeling in Logan's chest would fit the word perfectly. He had gotten up there  
just as the pink from the sun had left the sky and had caressed the clouds  
softly as he did this morning with Remy,kissing his closed eyelids and his soft  
lips before he left with a promise to return as soon as he could.

He took off his bag from the back of the bike and pushed open the door with one  
foot .he stared at the decay with disbelief and knew that he would have to clean  
up before he could bed down .Now it was later in the night as he cracked open a  
beer. The soft fizz sounded so loud with all the silence even in the dead of  
night in the mansion. It was filled with sounds and one of the sweetest sounds  
was Remy's breath as it brushed Logan's ear soothing him to sleep.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight not without him. He had gotten use  
to someone else being with him in his bed and sleeping. He sighed as a bobwhite  
cooed in the distance. He was so tired but yet as he looked at the cold remote  
stars he couldn't help thinking about LeBeau. He layed down on the cold dewy  
grass and sucked on his beer. as if it was a babies bottle. If he could close his  
eyes he would hear that sweet Cajun accent whispering his name. He could smell  
the spicy cologne and the light smell of cinnamon on his breath.

A few years had passed since this passionate ,wild relationship started. Logan had  
never fallen this hard before for anyone!! It happened as most of these affairs  
happened by mistake. Remy and him were at Auger Inn taking bets on who the lucky  
bar fly would be on who to take home with. Little did they know it would be the  
two of them in Remy's king sized bed, black silk gliding over hot bodies but that  
wasn't the point.

He could remember Remy's cocky attitude the next morning and  
could remember how good it felt not to be the "Doer" but just to be the "Feeler"  
Remy took total control over everything from him blowing from him controlling  
Logan's climax and Remy smiling all over the place.

There was just not sex but there was so many other things the comforting, the  
hugs and everything else .Logan opened up his eyes and heard in his mind Gambit's  
empathic thought ring in his head. He smiled and said quietly "Miss ya too  
darlin...love ya more."

He got up from the grass and went into the cabin .It was clean and the bed was empty .He took out something from his bag and smelled the familiar scent and smiled. He got into bed and put the object on the pillow next to him wishing and hoping that Remy knew that he was thinking of him too.

End


End file.
